New Line Cinema/Other
1973–1987 New Line Cinema Logo (1973).jpg New Line Cinema Logo (1973; Fullscreen).jpg Newlinecinema2.jpeg Newlinecinema.jpeg New_Line_Cinema_(1975).jpg New Line Cinema Xtro.png|''Xtro'' (US, 1982) New Line Cinema A Nightmare on Elm Street.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) New Line Cinema A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Freddy's Revenge.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) New Line Cinema Critters.png|''Critters'' (1986) New Line Cinema Critters Fullscreen.png|''Critters'' (Fullscreen, 1986) New Line Cinema B&W.png|''Tell Your Children'' (1922, 19?? reissue) 1987 New_Line_Cinema_Logo_1986.jpg Newline 34.jpg|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) piIrZz4mqVehO8liMBnnhw784247.jpg|''My Demon Lover'' (1987) 1987–1995 New Line Cinema logo (1988).jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h22m07s38.png|''The Rosary Murders'' (US, 1987) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h53m27s100.png|''Hairspray'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h38m42s181.png|''Critters 2: The Main Course'' (1988) A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 The Dream Master.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m26s209.png|''A Sinful Life'' (1989) A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 The Dream Child.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h10m41s196.png|''Fools of Fortune'' (US, 1990) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h37m24s183.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) New Line Cinema Freddy's Dead The Final Nightmare.png|''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.18.59 PM.png|''Drop Dead Fred'' (1991) New Line Cinema Rankin present.jpg|''The Lawnmower Man'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h49m46s42.png|''Live Wire'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m45s164.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h33m58s153.png|''Monkey Trouble'' (1994) Newlinelogo.jpeg|''North'' (1994) 1994–2011 1994 OY5kH6RGfZz2EL3VnDZj-Q10503.jpeg vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h14m28s21.png|''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) New_Line_Cinema_(1995,_Prototype).jpg|''The Mask'' (1994) 1994–1997 New Line Cinema CGI Filmbox (1995).jpg bandicam 2015-02-18 15-50-32-023.jpg|''Don Juan DeMarco'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h09m32s19.png|''Friday'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h08m51s115.png|''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m54s176.png|''Angus'' (1995) bandicam 2014-08-24 18-40-18-862.jpg|''Seven'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h20m29s193.png|''Rumble in the Bronx'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h13m36s122.png|''Faithful'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h16m30s101.png|''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h15m42s137.png|''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h38m15s131.png|''Last Man Standing'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m22s109.png|''Bullet'' (1996) New_Line_Cinema_1995_Variant.jpg|''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) 1997–2001 New_Line_Cinema_(A_Time_Warner_Company).jpg New_Line_Cinema_1997.png New_Line_Cinema_2000.png New_Line_Cinema_1997_Variant.png vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h11m56s172.png|''Friday'' (1995, 1999 reissue) Dark City (1998).png|''Dark City'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h58m36s239.png|''Mr. Nice Guy'' (1998) Blade (1998).png|''Blade'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h36m26s162.png|''Blast from the Past'' (1999) New_Line_Cinema_1999.png|''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h26m23s244.png|''Detroit Rock City'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-13-04h39m25s207.png|''Next Friday'' (2000) ONE.jpg|''Boiler Room'' (2000) GROUP.jpg|''Final Destination'' (2000) TTga9lw0 -09C7eIusnSxg9040.jpeg|''The Cell'' (2000) FIRE.jpg|''Little Nicky'' (2000) BENDER.jpg|''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-07h43m36s166.png|''Elf'' (2003) 2001–2003 Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-18h34m19s239.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-04h13m33s5.png|''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m44s70.png|''15 Minutes'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m20s85.png|''Blow'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h07m46s217.png|''Bones'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h29m08s101.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m15s118.png|''I Am Sam'' (2001) GW398H235.jpg|''Jason X'' (2001) 1760030421pizapw1408463821.jpg|''John Q'' (2002) Blade 2 (2002).png|''Blade II'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.20.58 PM.png|''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h02m37s89.png|''Punch-Drunk Love'' (US, 2002) GW416H207.jpg|''Cheats'' (2002) BLAWER.jpg|''Friday After Next'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h21m00s237.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) EOWER.png|''Run Ronnie Run'' (2003) 1760030421pizapw1408464031.jpg|''Highwaymen'' (2003) MEGATRON.jpg|''Final Destination 2'' (2003) GW465H205.jpg|''Freddy Vs. Jason'' (2003) 1760030421pizapw1408463357.jpg|''Elf'' (2003) 2003–2011 vlcsnap-2012-08-16-05h14m55s23.png New_Line_Cinema_with_A_TimeWarner_Company_Byline.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h23m06s37.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) The Butterfly Effect (2004).png|''The Butterfly Effect'' (2004) DARE.jpg|''Cellular'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h10m19s107.png|''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) AAOSWW.jpg|''Final Destination 3'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-05h55m39s37.png|''Hoot'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h38m01s3.png|''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h20m21s173.png|''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) Little Children (2006).png|''Little Children'' (2006) Shoot_'Em_Up_(2007).jpg|''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) NOPR.png|''Normal Adolescent Behavior'' (2007) ACD.jpg|''The Golden Compass'' (2007) ON.jpeg|''Semi-Pro'' (2008) PONY.jpg|''Sex and the City: The Movie'' (2008) GW401H216.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) FRIDAY.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (US, 2009) ViPUl3 PVi-sw kJB zVng9385.jpeg|''The Final Destination'' (2009) GW498H207.png|''The Time Traveler's Wife'' (2009) A Nightmare on Elm Street 2010.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) Screenshot (160).png|''Valentine's Day'' (2010) 2007 (40th anniversary) 2011–present Vlcsnap-2016-09-06-19h54m52s532.png New_Line_Cinema_2011.jpg The Rite.png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass 2011.png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses .png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 2011.png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas 2011.png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's Eve 2011.png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) IAWQQQQ.jpg|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m58s70.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h15m59s125.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m20s102.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m24s231.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The Conjuring 2013.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013), The Conjuring 2 (2016), and Annabelle: Creation (2017) We're The Millers 2013.png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) New Line Cinema Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) mnew line vc.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) New Line Cinemas SA.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) New Line Note.png|''The Gallows'' (2015) MGMBabershop.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) NLC-LightsOut B.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) New Line Cinema - Collateral Beauty.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-14-14h56m27s796.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.24.02 PM.png|''The House'' (2017) New Line Cinema Going in Style.png|''Going in Style'' (2017) New Line Cinema - It (2017).png|''It'' (2017) New Line Cinema Game Night.png|''Game Night'' (2018) New Line Cinema Rampage.png|''Rampage'' (2018) Print logo variations 1987-2001 New Line Cinema Print Logo 1987 II.svg|Alternate logo 2001–2003 New Line Cinema 2001-2003.svg|Horizontal version 2003–present New_Line_Cinema_(Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version New_Line_Cinema_(Stacked).svg|Stacked version New_Line_Cinema_2010.svg|Current logo used in Warner Bros./New Line films WVW69is8chMkWkxRMO.jpg|''LEGO Dimensions'' (2015) NEW LINE CINEMA.jpg|''LEGO The Hobbit'' (2014) Poster variants New Line Cinema Running_Scared poster 2006.jpg|''Running Scared'' (2006) Video New Line Cinema logo (1973) 1080p HD New Line Cinema- Original Logo with Fanfare New Line Cinema logo (Early 1987) New Line Cinema logo (1987) 1080p HD New Line Cinema IRS Media (1989) New Line Cinema logo (prototype Turner variant) HD New Line Cinema (1995) New Line Cinema 2001 New Line Cinema Intro 480p Tripictures New Line Cinema Fandango (2007) Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Logo Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media